


after the mistletoe

by RebelSpaceOddity



Series: Stony Christmas Fics [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Don't try this at home kids, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Super Soldier Strength, Wall Sex, blowjob, steve uses his muscles to do the lords work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelSpaceOddity/pseuds/RebelSpaceOddity
Summary: Steve and Tony kissed under the mistletoe. This is what happens next.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony Christmas Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581454
Kudos: 65





	after the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jacksqueen16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksqueen16/gifts).

> This takes place immediately following "santa hats and angel wings" but you don't really need to read that one to understand this fic. This one is short, silly, and a little smutty.
> 
> Once again, this was written under the heavy influence of wine with absolutely no beta read-through. It seems to be a new holiday tradition for me. Happy Christmas, y'all.

“I, uh, I can explain.”

Steve approaches Tony’s bed like it’s an enemy target, circling it, assessing it. “Where do you even find something like this?” the super soldier wonders aloud. 

“Amazon, Captain Rogers,” says Jarvis. 

“Okay.  _ Why _ would you buy something like this?”

Although Tony hopes that the question is rhetorical, his holier-than-thou AI took it upon itself to answer, “I believe Mister Stark has a deep and abiding appreciation for Nicolas Cage.”

Steve doesn’t say anything, just leans forward and grabs one of the  _ horrific  _ pillows off the bed. It’s not even a good picture of Nicolas Cage. It’s Nicolas Cage if he were stoned and asked to pose for the author’s page of a book on tantric philosophy of the 19th century or some bullshit. 

“Well,” Steve says. “Your pillows are definitely...different.” He flips the pillow around his hands, getting a good look at the garishly-dyed rainbow set behind the pensive and brooding face of the guy who played a (mostly terrible) version of Ghost Rider. 

Tony wants to jump off the building. Without the suit. 

“This must be the strangest thing you can purchase on the internet,” comments Steve. 

“Sir, if I may take the opportunity to point out to Captain Rogers the tissue holder--”

“ _ Jarvis.” _

“--in the shape of a feline’s bottom that is in your ensuite bathroom--”

“ _ Jarvis, I  _ ** _will_ ** _ replace you with Siri.” _

“--He would likely find it of interest and pertinent to this conversation,” Jarvis finishes. 

Steve’s eyes widen. “A....cat...butt...tissue...holder?” He turns toward Tony’s bathroom door. He looks at the door, then looks at Tony, and back again at the door with mischief in his eyes. 

“Steve, there’s noth--” Tony starts, but Steve has already used his superspeed to rush across the room toward the bathroom door. Tony, who was closer to the bathroom, is only a half second behind Steve, but in comparison to the super soldier, he runs at a snail’s pace and ends up crashing into six-plus feet of solid muscle. 

There it is. The damned cat butt tissue holder, with fluffy white tissue coming out of its...yeah, Tony should have probably sent this one back when he’d realized the full extent of weird shit he’d bought in his pre-Christmas Amazon binge. 

In his defense, he isn’t well known for making normal, rational decisions. 

And...the stupid thing makes him laugh. 

It apparently makes Steve laugh too, because soon Tony is wrapped in Steve’s (strong, so strong) arms, with his face plastered to Steve’s chest. He can feel Steve’s laughter because, yeah, Steve lost the angel wings as soon as they left Clint’s costume party, but he is still gloriously bare-chested. Tony wants to lick him. 

“Tony...did you just lick me?”

Tony has never been good at impulse control...so he flicks his tongue over Steve’s right nipple.

Steve sucks in a breath and it makes his abs contract in a very distracting way. So, Tony licks Steve’s abs next because  _ who wouldn’t want to lick Captain America’s abs?  _

Really, he’s doing this for America, he thinks, as he mentally salutes the founding fathers. 

He places his hands on Steve’s hips, and rubs his thumbs over the top of Steve’s jeans, pulling lightly. Steve moans and shudders. 

Tony finds himself lifted up against the bathroom wall. He wraps his legs around Steve’s torso as the super soldier’s lips crash into his. Tony feels weightless because he knows that Steve can easily bench press at least five of him. It’s hotter than it has any right to be, and Tony’s dick knows it. His cock is standing straight at attention, and since he’s still wearing the cheap red velvet boxers that Nat had made him put on...well...there’s not much between his dick and Steve’s body, and his dick knows it. 

They haven’t even  _ done _ anything and Tony’s already counting down the digits of pi and trying to keep his dick in line. 

Steve begins kissing down Tony’s neck, hot and messy, and  _ holy fuck is Captain America allowed to use his tongue like that?  _

Steve pulls away from Tony long enough to look him in the eyes and say, “Tell me what you want.”

Well, the truth is somewhere between matching rings that signify a lifetime together and a blowjob so Tony keeps it simple by saying, “You.”

Steve’s eyes darken, his pupils blown wide by lust. His fingers twist in the red velvet of Tony’s shorts. “What do you say we take these off?”

“Yes. Yes. YES.”

Steve smirks. “Did you know you’re still wearing the Santa hat?” Tony reaches up to pull it off, but Steve stops him. “Leave it,” he says in his Captain America voice, and Tony shudders. 

Tony tries to unwrap himself from Steve, but Steve just presses him closer to the wall. “No need,” he says as he rips the shorts off Tony with one tug. And then, in possibly the hottest thing that’s ever happened to Tony, Steve holds him up with one (beautifully sculpted) arm while he takes off his jeans with his other hand. 

Turns out, the Captain goes commando. 

Tony starts reciting the digits of pi again, this time out loud, because holy hell Steve is going to kill him before he has a chance to come. 

Steve chuckles and kisses Tony again. It starts off sweet, just a gentle press of their lips together, but quickly turns filthy and has Tony writhing against Steve, desperate for the other man to touch him all over. Tony makes a mental note to ask Steve where he learned to kiss because there should be statues, memorials, erected to whomever taught Steve how to do that thing with his tongue. When Tony’s naked body writhing over Steve’s becomes too much to handle, he starts reciting all the basic engineering principles and formulas he can think of. 

He thinks he’s reciting them in his mind, until Steve whispers against Tony’s lips, “Keep talking.” Steve finally,  _ finally,  _ gets his hands on Tony’s dick and it’s almost game over before anything really starts. The feel of Steve’s large hand around his cock almost pushes him over the edge. He recites all of Einstein’s theories and he’s still dangerously close to coming.

“Tony?”

“Yeah? 

“I wanna try something. Move your legs.” Tony unlocks his legs from around Steve’s waist, and Steve puts his hands under Tony’s ass and lifts until Tony’s legs are resting on Steve’s shoulders. 

“Holy shit.”

He can feel Steve smile, can feel it on his  _ dick _ which is now right by Steve’s mouth and…” _ Holy shit _ .” Steve sucks Tony’s cock into his mouth and yup, Tony’s already seeing stars. Steve removes his mouth from Tony just long enough to say, “Hold on.” And then he’s sucking Tony’s dick like his life depends on it. 

Tony wraps his arms around Steve, tangles his hands in Steve’s hair and decides to just go along for the ride. 

Steve hums a little as he sucks on Tony’s dick, and the vibrations have Tony moaning Steve’s name and swearing that there’s a god. Because Tony is Tony, he thinks about how there actually  _ is _ a god somewhere downstairs dressed in an Elf costume and it drives him to hysterical laughter. 

To Steve’s credit, he doesn’t stop to ask why Tony is giggling but instead takes all of Tony’s cock in his mouth. Steve starts stroking himself with one hand and Tony wishes he had a better view of it and is about to rearrange himself until Steve reaches behind Tony with one hand and lightly circles Tony’s rim with a finger. 

It’s like an electrical current is sent straight to Tony’s libido and his giggles turn to moans. “Steve..I... _ fuck _ ...I won’t...god, I can’t. I need to.” He presses back against the wall for balance. “ _ Fuck. _ ”

Steve knows what he needs and loosens his grip on Tony’s legs enough to let him gyrate slowly (and carefully because  _ fuck  _ he’s six feet in the air) and fuck Steve’s mouth. He knows Steve won’t let him fall. It’s undoubtedly the hottest and fucking craziest thing he’s ever done during sex and he kinda never wants to stop but also  _ really _ wants to come. Steve’s finger is still circling his rim, just teasing him, a preview of what will come later. After Tony comes now. He’d start laughing at his own mental joke but  _ fuck  _ now Steve is fingering him and  _ holy fucking hell shit  _ he comes, hard, in Steve’s mouth. 

He’s pretty sure he blacks out for a minute because the next thing he knows, he’s lying on his bed and Steve is cleaning them up. “C’mere,” Tony says and tugs the other man onto the bed. Steve kisses Tony and it’s just a chaste press of their lips and yeah, this is probably the best Christmas Tony has ever had. He closes his eyes and is about to drift off to sleep in the arms of the man he adores when he feels Steve stiffen. 

“What is it?” Tony asks, his eyes remaining closed. 

“Nicolas Cage is staring at me.”

Tony peeks one eye open and sure enough, one of the Nicolas Cage pillows is sitting at the edge of the bed. Tony yawns and extends one arm. The Ironman gauntlet is there in a few seconds and Tony fires a repulsor blast at the pillow. “Fixed,” he says and Steve chuckles.

He snuggles up against Steve, and they’re facing each other, Tony’s legs tangled with Steve’s. The lights from the city filter through the window, lighting Steve’s hair like a halo, and Tony’s cards his fingers through it. “Still think you’d look good on top of a Christmas tree, angel” he whispers. 

Steve smiles. “Merry Christmas, Tony.” 

**Author's Note:**

> The [Nicolas Cage pillowcases](https://www.amazon.com/DoubleUSA-Nicolas-Pillowcases-Zipper-Pillow/dp/B07HFC5W59/ref=sr_1_12?keywords=DoubleUSA&qid=1577344552&sr=8-12) and [cat butt tissue holders](https://www.amazon.com/Cat-Butt-Tissue-Holder-Standard/dp/B079618L3W?ref_=ast_sto_dp) are real things that you can purchase on Amazon. You're welcome.


End file.
